


bad things come in twos

by voldemortal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, perfect couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voldemortal/pseuds/voldemortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>have you heard the news?<br/>bad things come in twos</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad things come in twos

**Author's Note:**

> For the meme at [travel_in_packs](http://travel_in_packs.livejournal.com/).

They ruled this town before, with their looks and grades and perfect hair, and they can do it again. 

She brushes her hair until it’s as soft as cashmere, applies make-up in the mirror and grabs her gun from her dresser drawer. Tucks it into her handbag, and leaves for school, just a normal day for Lydia Martin. She kisses Jackson’s cheek when he offers it, and rubs a hand up and down his arm. A flash of deep blue strikes, and he’s gone.

Later, when she looks back over her time in Beacon Hills she’ll be proud that she defeated their enemies. But now she’s just cold and alone while the danger creeps closer.


End file.
